I Shouldn't Have Said That
by Star-chan and Neko
Summary: Sequel to "Thing's I'll Never Say". When Luna goes missing, will love renew between our two heroes? And what's with these weird vibes Raye's getting? S/D


Star-chan: After some-er. . . Enlightening reviews-  
  
Neko: In which she was threatened to either update or suffer.  
  
Star-chan: Shut it, you. I noticed you were a BIG help in getting chapters up.  
  
Neko: I didn't know you cared.  
  
Star-chan: *sighs* Where's Hart when you need her?  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
  
Star-chan: Nope, don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
*~*  
  
"My life is officially over."  
  
The black cat curled up on a pink-covered bed looked up at her owner and said, "What happened this time, Serena?"  
  
The blonde collapsed on the other side of the bed rather hard, creating a catapult effect and sending Luna flying into a wall.  
  
"Sorry Luna," Serena mumbled automatically, before wailing, "My life is *really* over."  
  
"If your life ended every time you claimed it did," Luna said, struggling to peel herself off the wall, "than you have died 50 times now."  
  
"Shut up," was the (expected) reply. Serena started hitting her head on the window, saying "Stupid" after each hit, until she finally rested her head on her pillow, rubbing her forehead.  
  
"What happened this time?" Luna questioned after she was finished removing her body from the wall. "Fight with Raye?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Burned down Lita's building during a cooking lesson?"  
  
"No." The look on Serena's face became that of one very annoyed.  
  
"Forced to study with Amy?"  
  
"*No*." The annoyance entered the blonde's voice.  
  
"Mina playing matchmaker again?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Darien made fun of you again?"  
  
Serena waited a moment before answering. "Not exactly." She broke down and told the cat everything that had happened, from yelling at Ann (which she admitted, felt really good), to being caught by Darien, to hiding at Raye's all day.  
  
"If you hadn't left before he said anything, he might have acted differently than you thought," Luna scolded, resettling herself on a chair.  
  
"That's what Raye said," Serena said, pouting. "And, judging from the look on his face, it wouldn't have."  
  
"So you plan on living the rest of your life in hiding?" Luna said incredulously. "Just to avoid Darien?"  
  
"I don't see a problem with that," Serena said comfortably, looking under her bed. "Hmm. . . Where's my rainy day chocolate stash? Sammy better not have been in here."  
  
Luna sighed with exasperation. "Serena, he's going to remember the past sooner or later! What are you gonna do when he comes looking for you?!" she yelled.  
  
Serena emerged from under her bed, a chocolate bar, comic book, and a whole bunch of dust bunnies in her hair with her. "Move to America and change my name," she answered, as if it was the obvious solution. "I rather like Rena Moonlight, don't you?" the blonde added, brushing the dust bunnies out of her buns.  
  
"Serena!" the black cat scolded. "You can't just pick up and leave! You have a responsibility to both your senshi and the citizens here!"  
  
Serena opened the comic to a random page and said seriously, "Luna, the chances of Darien remembering before we defeat this new enemy are one in a million. Now, I don't wanna another word about this tonight. I heard it all from Raye already."  
  
*~*  
  
Run.  
  
That's all he can think of doing.  
  
What, he doesn't know, and something tells him he doesn't want to know.  
  
What would happen if he stopped? Just accepted his fate?  
  
But he can't. Acceptance of what he ran from would completely upset he's lifestyle. His entire world would change. To accept is to love. Loving someone was dangerous. No, it's better just to keep running.  
  
*~*  
  
Darien woke from his dream, sweating and panting as if he'd really had been running. It was nothing new to him. He had had this dream every night, ever since the meteor had crashed. Ever since he'd met Meatball Head, as he christened the young blonde whom he teased.  
  
That thought just served to remind him of the scene he'd found at the park today. Quite honestly, he agreed with everything she'd said about Ann. The red head just proved her point when Ann had not removed herself from his arm for almost forty-five minutes afterwards. He almost wished Meatball Head had stuck around to pry Ann off of him.  
  
Darien was shocked, to say the least, when Meatball Head had just turned her tail and ran. ~Oh well~, he thought. ~It's just Meatball Head, not a big deal. . .~  
  
So then why did he keep running. . . ?  
  
*~*  
  
"But, Mmmoooooooooooommmmm, I'm supposed to be totally avoiding someone for at least a week! Can't I *please* just not go today? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseee?" Serena whined as she rebelliously tried to escape having to help out at Sammy's school's production of "Sleeping Beauty". Her mother put her hands on her hips and glared at her oldest child while Sammy snickered in the background. "Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Serena whimpered while falling to her knees, clasping her hands, and put her 'begging-watery eyes' on. Her mother, obviously immune to the begging after fifteen years, simply waved the wooden spoon in her hand threateningly.  
  
"Serena Tsukino, you volunteered for this, and you are going through with it," she snapped, pointing the spoon at the girl. "You are not going to quit for some frivolous reason. Now march, young lady."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Serena sighed and got to her feet. "Come on, Sammy." The pest followed her out the door, still laughing quietly. Serena, once out of eyesight and hearing of her mother, turned on Sammy and said in a no- nonsense voice, "Stop laughing, or all the other kids will find out about that you still sleep with your stuffed teddy-bear." He silenced immediately.  
  
*~*  
  
Luna paced back and forth on Serena's bed, feeling a little unsettled. Something seemed really wrong, but what? Serena and Sammy were at his play practice, the sun was warm and bright, the usual birds sang, there wasn't a meeting today. Yet all those facts refused to settle Luna's jumpy nerves. She stopped and sat, still deep in thought. Too deep to notice the figure that just appeared behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
Later that night. . .  
  
*~*  
  
Serena ran all the way to the temple. Luna was missing, and she had a really bad feeling about why her cat suddenly disappeared. Raye, being the resident psychic, would know where Luna went, or so the blonde hoped. Breathing heavily, Serena stumbled to the room in which the Great Fire burned and Raye knelt before the fire.  
  
"Raye," Serena panted, and the priestess, whom had been in deep meditation, turned to glare at the blonde, but stopped at the look of urgency on her face.  
  
"What's wrong, Serena?" she asked. Serena, still trying to regain her breathe, answered, "Luna. . .missing. . .don't know. . .where. . ." She swallowed and the intensity of her gasps lowered.  
  
Raye, keeping calm and thinking that Serena was just over-reacting, said, "Are you sure she's not over at Mina's or Amy's?" Serena nodded, worry apparent in her blue eyes.  
  
"I called them and Lita over the communicators. They hadn't seen Luna at all today, and you weren't answering." Serena, who could finally control her breathing, wrung her hands. "She was at Central Control for a while, but that was before I left with Sammy. I haven't seen her since. I have this really bad feeling about it."  
  
Raye thought for a bit. It was obvious Serena was concerned about Luna, and she herself had felt very familiar and bad vibes today, but was unable to place them. "You go out and check the park and where ever else Luna might hang out. I'll consult the fire."  
  
Serena nodded and again, and left with a, "Thanks, Pyro!" Raye grumbled and turned back to the fire.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena ran through the park, occasionally calling out, "Luna!" She had wondered for a moment if she should transform, but decided it wasn't a good idea. If she did find her, Luna would undoubtedly tell her off for "unnecessary use of your alter ego!" like she did last time when Serena casually mentioned that she could get to school so much faster as Sailor Moon. She was getting ready to return to Raye's when she ran into a familiar chest and became reacquainted with the pavement.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt," she muttered, too worried by Luna's disappearance to realize or care about who she had run into.  
  
"Hey, Meatball Head," drawled Darien, offering a hand. "You really should watch where you're going." Serena was so distraught that it didn't occur to her until after she grabbed his hand to remember that she was supposed to be avoiding Darien. She turned red.  
  
"Um, sorry, thanks, gotta run," she mumbled, trying to run. It didn't work so well as Darien was still holding on to her hand.  
  
"Wait a minute," Darien said, pulling her back. "Where've you been? It was unusual to not have our morning run in." He chose his words careful as not to suspect him of *missing* her all day.  
  
Serena blushed even more. "I. . . had to go help at my brother's play most of the day," she explained. "Ya know, scenery and all that." 'How strange. I *try* to keep away form Darien, yet here we are, holding hands in the park. . .' she thought. Suddenly, the memory of why she was in the park came back. Her worry overtook her embarrassment.  
  
Darien, noticing the change of looks on her face, asked, "What's wrong?" Serena looked almost ready to cry.  
  
"My cat, Luna," she whispered. "She's missing." Unconsciously, the blonde fingered her brooch and gulped. Darien pulled her closer, wanting, yet not sure how to comfort her.  
  
"I'm sure your cat is fine, Serena," he said. "Come on, I'll help you look for her." He pulled her onto a path that lead to the main gardens. Serena tried to enjoy the feeling of kinship she and the tall man beside her now shared, but anxiousness to find Luna ruined it.  
  
*~*  
  
Raye, concentrating as hard as she could, searched the fire for clues to what happened to Luna. The familiar vibes grew stronger as the priestess looked, and she was so close to recognizing them. She was interrupted as Amy entered the room.  
  
"Raye?" the blue haired girl asked. Slightly annoyed that she'd been disturbed again, Raye turned her head to look at Amy.  
  
"Yes? Is everything alright?" Raye managed to keep a polite tone, albeit a little cold. Amy was pale and there was something close to terror in her eyes.  
  
"Have you felt. . . odd today?" Amy asked, trying to keep herself from wringing her hands. What she was about to say was absolutely impossible. But it was possible, and it was endangering Serena right now. "A sort of déjà vu?"  
  
Catching Amy's fear, Raye stood and nodded. Amy sighed and said, "So did Luna, according to her last report to Central this morning. I, also feeling this way all day, scanned the area for an identifiable energy source. And if it's right, Serena is in a lot of danger right now."  
  
Fearing for her princess, Raye turned to the fire, and prayed for a vision. It showed, to her surprise, Darien pulling Serena through the park. The vision stunk with the scent of evil, danger, and the vibes that sudden Raye was able to place. "She's in the park. We need to find her."  
  
*~*  
  
Sailors Mercury and Mars left the temple soon after, not even notifying Lita and Mina of their situation. Neither of them would understand. They had to finish business that started a long time ago.  
  
*~*  
  
Serena was a big jumble of nerves; worry for Luna, nervous for being so close to Darien. As if sensing her nerves, Darien squeezed her hand, which neither had the courage to release the other's, and asked, "You wanna take a break?"  
  
Serena nodded and sat on a bench with relief. The sun had long past set, and the moon had risen, bathing the earth with its sacred glow. Normally, seeing the moon would fill Serena with homesickness and longing. That night, the moon was at waning crescent, a reminder her of Luna, and she was filled with sadness instead. Luna was more than her advisor; the cat was one of her best friends, though she'd rather be tortured by the Negaverse than admit it.  
  
Darien, noticing Serena's uncharacteristic silence and depression, sat next to her, a little closer than he normally would have. "You O.K., Mea-er, Serena? You're being really quiet, especially for you."  
  
Serena, touched by the worry evident in his voice, nodded. "I'm just a little worried about Luna. Thanks, though," she answered, only being half right. Something was really wrong with the cat, only Serena didn't know what or why.  
  
Darien knew she was lying, but didn't bother accusing her. He was little afraid she would yell at him like she did at Ann. It was only then did he make the connection to why he didn't see Serena earlier, and the event that took place yesterday. He could have hit himself for taking so long to figure it out. "You've been avoiding me, haven't you?" he asked before he could stop himself.  
  
Serena blushed, momentarily forgetting about her missing guardian. "Ah. . . well. what I mean is. . .," she stumbled before Darien laughed.  
  
"Oh, stop stuttering, Meatball Head," he said, eyes gleaming with mirth. "I was impressed you finally stood up to Ann, not angry." Serena stole a glance at him, so shocked that he laughed again.  
  
"Stop laughing, jerk," she muttered, smiling. She was secretly glad he was acting like his normal (conceited) self, as it took her mind of the urgency of the situation.  
  
Darien shook his head at her request. "Play nicely, Meatball Head," he tried to scold, but the laughter in his eyes failed it. Serena pushed him in the shoulder in retaliation, still smiling. Darien rubbed his shoulder jokingly, and faked-glared at the girl before saying, "This means war, Meatball Head."  
  
Serena squealed and took off running, Darien close behind. He would have never thought he'd be chasing *Serena* of all people through the park at night. But he'd never had this much fun in his life. It was odd how in one day she went from annoying junior high kid to a real girl- *beautiful* girl -with feelings.  
  
Serena spared a glance behind her, and almost shrieked when she saw how close Darien was to catching her. She hadn't known how much fun Darien could be when he wasn't acting all jerk-ish. She mused over the oddness of the situation. She really should be more worried about Luna right now, but she felt as if she had no cares in the world. She was so deep in thought that she almost ran into a tree. The blonde tornado managed to miss the tree, but still managed to trip over a root. Expecting to fall, she was surprised to feel strong arms wrap around her waist and jerk her upright, holding her prisoner.  
  
*~*  
  
(Star-chan: This is getting rather long. . . Should I end it here?  
  
Neko: I would. Then the mob over there could attack you.  
  
Star-chan: *notices large mob, complete with pitchforks and torches, lead by Himedono* Maybe I shouldn't then.)  
  
*~*  
  
"Got you," whispered a soft voice near Serena's ear. She couldn't move, even if she wanted to; the power he held over her was too strong. She felt herself being turned around, then lost all feelings while she drowned in dark blue orbs.  
  
Darien no longer showed any humor in his eyes, despite the small smile on his lips. HE leaned closer, and said lowly, "What's my reward?"  
  
"A kiss," Serena offered, not aware of what she had said until after the fact. Her eyes widened. 'I shouldn't have said that. I *really* shouldn't have said that. Why?' "Well. . . Ah. . .I mean. . ."  
  
'I can't believe she said that.' Darien himself was shocked. He did know for a fact that Serena had a crush on him for a while, but that was before he found out he had feelings for the small blonde whirlwind. And as he found himself tightening his grip and slowly leaning down to give her request, he realized something.  
  
He had stopped running.  
  
*~*  
  
Star-chan: I know I'm gonna get a lot of really mad people reviewing this. THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!!!  
  
Neko: Unfortunately.  
  
Star-chan: Time for thank you's!  
  
ShilviGrl/Amyjenc1- Thanks! I enjoyed letting Serena yell at Ann.  
  
Aimee Faul- Thank you! I hoped you liked this.  
  
Lady Starlight- Thanks! Hope you loved this too.  
  
Sarah- I hope that 'grr' was a request for this. . . Thanks!  
  
Himedono- Thanks. *gulps* Violent, aren't you? PLEASE don't hurt Remmy! See?! This is good, right? RIGHT?!?!  
  
Star-chan: Well, see ya next time!  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


End file.
